The Big Switcheroo
by Gay-Pride102
Summary: Em goes back to the 1600s and switches bodies with Elizabeth 5 days before her wedding with Will! R&R!
1. WTF

Disclaimer: We don't own any thing but a dream and like a zillion Orlando Bloom pictures!

Chapter 1 WTF "And why did I have to come again?" Mitch asked leaning against the fridge in their apartment. "Because I didn't want to be in the 1600's without you and Amy," Em answered, smirking. "Besides, it would be boring doing a report with just the library and of course me being me, I have to use authoress powers to poof to the 1600's." Amy enters the room. "Em clean up! I AM NOT YOUR MAID! NOW!" Em cursed under her breath. Her sister had problems. "You sound like mom, Amy. I am going out for a walk. I'll be back around ummmm.....1:00ish." Em called over her shoulder. 

Once entering the cool night air Em sighed. Having her boyfriend here was great but Amy sometimes could be an ass. Em strolled down the "streets" greeting random people as she passed by. She could feel their stares on her back. Maybe she would have to dress like them instead of the mini skirt and tube top.

Em walked for about an hour before coming upon a dock. She stepped onto it and went to the end of it to look over the water. She heard something creak. Turning around suddenly, she stared into the darkness trying to find the source of the sound. Finding nothing she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the water to find herself staring into the eyes of none other than Jack Sparrow. "Hello, my pretty. Care to join me on my ship for a little ride?" Before she could reply she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Before she slipped into unconsciousness she saw a black ship and managed to whisper "Fuck."

Hey! This is our 1st fic so be nice!..........ummmmm u can flame us if you want . Anywhoo PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!


	2. Rum and Eye Problems

Disclaimer: We don't own any thing but a dream and like a zillion Orlando Bloom pictures!

Chapter 2 Jack Sparrow

Em woke to the sea's waves hitting the Black Pearl. "Aye your awake my pretty" she heard a slurred male voice say. Em sat up. "Where am I?" she asked looking around. Her eyes went to the window to see the full moon looking back at her. "WHAT TIME IS IT!!!" she yelled turning her head to see the man that kidnapped her the night before. "It seems to be midnight milady." said the crazed, drunk pirate. Em stared. "WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!" she yelled in his ear.

Jack rubbed his ear. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but that is not important. Who you are is." he said. Em blinked. "Who I am?" she asked blankly. "Well.....I don't know your name, but you are the descendant of Queen Niru, wife of Black Beard. She left behind a treasure chest full of priceless gold that only her family may open and knows HOW to open." He said smirking. "And you will lead me there." Em looked confused. "How do you know I am a descendant?" she asked Jack. "Have you not noticed?" Jack said raising an eyebrow "Your eyes milady." Jack said lightly. Em cocked her head to one side "My eyes?" she said standing up.

Em looked at her reflection on the mirror next to the window. She screamed. "MY EYES!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE.................PURPLE!!" She backed up from the mirror and knocked over a bottle of rum. "WATCH THE RUM!!!!!! RUM RUM RUM!" Jack yelled licking the floor where the bottle spilled. Em continued screaming as she ran around the room.

.........Cliffhanger..........not really..........Review!


	3. The Book

Disclaimer: We don't own any thing but a dream and like a zillion Orlando Bloom pictures!

' ' is thoughts

"" is talking

Chapter 3 The Book

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!" Jack yelled at Em as he grabbed her by the arm violently. "Your eyes are a gift, not a curse. SO SHUT UP!" he yelled as he threw her in a cage next to his bed. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for rampage and plunder and arson. " he said too cheerfully. Em looked at him strangely. Jack laid down on his bed and began to snore. Em sighed and leaned back against the cage bars. 'I wonder how Amy and Mitch are taking the fact I am not back yet' she thought.

Meanwhile Mitch sat in the living room next to the phone. He was waiting for Em to call. Amy ran past him. He sighed "Amy running around town screaming Em's name won't help. So just calm down." he said leaning back. Amy stopped. "My little sister is out in the 1600's and YOU SAY CALM DOWN?!!!" She yelled. "THERE ARE MURDERERS OUT THERE! AND RAPERS AND........AND.....AND....." Amy yelled walking back and forth. Mitch rolled his eyes. 'Typical Amy.' He thought.

Em sighed and banged her head on the cage door. She was really bored and confused. She looked at the mirror on the wall of the ship. 'My eyes are blue again' she thought 'How can they be purple one minute and back to blue the next?' she looked around confused. Her eyes fell on Jack. Em smirked as he snored. 'Time to get out' she thought snapping her fingers. The cage door opened slightly and Em snuck out. 'Authoress powers ROCK!' she thought. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Em turned back and saw a silver book nestled neatly next to Jacks bed. She grabbed it and read the front. '"Niru's spells?" weird name for a book' she shrugged and took it. As Em walked out onto the dock she held her arms tight around herself. She made her way to the front of the Black Pearl. Em squinted her eyes and could just barely make out the dock. She sighed 'Here I go' she said as she sat on the side of the railing. She turned and took one final look at the ship and jumped.

As Em hit the freezing cold water she screamed but her mouth filled up with water. She swam with one arm to the surface of the water and gasped for air as she got there. Em began to swim toward the dock.

YEAH WE ACTUALLY GOT REVEIWS!!!!! WE ARE SO HAPPY!!! clears throat Please Read and Review and we will keep updating. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


End file.
